Mom Comes for a Visit
by Youkai55
Summary: Vinnie's mother decides to go and meet her family on Earth after learning about her grandkids.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The Biker Mice from Mars are not owned by me. Who the owners are, I have no idea. I own Victor and Victoria and co-own Storm with Winged-Wolf-Tsuki. There will be a picture of Storm on Winged-Wolf-Tsuki's Deviant Art page soon.**

A lone spaceship flew over the skies of the city of Chicago. Its pilot, determined to find a place to land so she wouldn't be seen by the humans that lived in the city.

She found a suitable spot, just outside of the City's limits and brought her ship down for a landing.

The ship touched down in a large field of wild grass and weeds, with the turbulence from the engines bending the tall grass and weeds far away from the spaceship.

The pilot shut down her ship and left the cockpit towards a cargo hold. As she approached the door, her left hand brushed against a light switch, turning on the lights in the cargo hold, revealing a bright red racing bike. Painted on both sides of the tank was a picture of very angry looking storm clouds and by the gas cap the words emblazoned in light blue, 'Love you forever Storm, Slipstream.' She kissed the tank before saying, "I wish you were with me to see our grandkids, my ever loving husband."

Storm glanced at herself in the mirror of the bike and saw her fur graying as well as her waist length hair. But she still had curves on her body that attracted many males attention, especially when she wore her form-hugging black leather racing suit. The suit conformed to every one of her curves and showed off her backside perfectly. Just to poke a little fun at herself, she turned her back to the mirror and made her hips sway. "For a mouse as old as I am, I still got it!" 

Storm got on her bike, put the matching full-face helmet on her head, and started the impressive machine. She patted the tank, then said, "Let's go and see my family girl." Storm revved the motor and popped the clutch, causing the rear tire to spin rapidly against the metal flooring, causing a smoke cloud to form and when she released the front brake, the bike took off and leaped out of the cargo hold, onto the ground, leaving the scene at a high rate of speed.

A normal day started at the Last Chance Garage with mother and daughter working in the garage on a customer's bike while the two males took turns watching the baby, who always seemed to get into things that he shouldn't.

It was currently Victor's turn to babysit while Vinnie cleaned up the kitchen from breakfast. And since he decided to cook, almost every pan Charley had was used for something. As Vinnie washed the dishes, he heard a loud bang from the living room. While his hands were full of soap, he asked, "Victor, what was that?"

Victor had grabbed Angel just in time to prevent his little brother from getting crushed by the falling vase of flowers that once was on the dinning room table. "Angel, you certainly are handful. You need to be more careful," Victor said before he nuzzled his baby brother, causing him to giggle. Victor didn't think he would like being a big brother, but Angel latched onto him and he became Angel's favorite relative. As Victor hugged his baby brother, he answered his father, "Angel being Angel dad."

"You need to watch him better Victor," Vinnie said as he continued washing the dishes.

"How can I watch him when I have to clean up after him after every step? Why did you name him Angel anyhow? He's more of a devil," Victor asked.

Vinnie finished the dishes and wiped his hands dry on a blue and white rag. He had to laugh when he heard Victor saying Angel was more of a devil than his name sake. He left the kitchen and found his two sons playing with a small red ball on the wooden floor. Vinnie watched as Angel chased after the ball that Victor rolled to him with his small tail high in the air. "Victor, as much as you complain about Angel, you know you love him."

Victor lifted his gaze away from Angel and towards his father and responded, "I do dad. You should see him attract the girls at the park. He's an absolute chick magnet."

"I hope your mother doesn't hear that Vic, or she will kill you, no matter how much she loves you," Vinnie said as he picked up Angel from the floor. Vinnie then smelled something foul and scrunched up his face before he said, "Someone needs a changing, let's go and take care of this Hazardous material spill." He left with his baby son to change his diaper.

Storm found the garage rather easily. She parked her bike in front of the garage and shut off the motor. Storm removed her helmet and shook out her hair before she said, "I can hardly wait to see my grandkids, as well as see my son and meet his wife. How he managed to get a woman like her to marry him, I'll never know." Storm dismounted her bike, put her helmet on the right handgrip, and walked up to the front door of the residence quarters above the garage.

Victor was busy cleaning up after his baby brother, when he heard a knock on the front door. "Who the heck would be here at this hour of the morning?" He asked himself as he got off of the floor and walked over to the door to answer it. Before he opened the door, he said, "The garage entrance is downstairs."

"I'm not here for a mechanic, I'm here to see Vincent Van Wham," Storm said.

Victor heard the very feminine voice on the opposite side of the door asking for his father and instantly he thought that one of his dad's old flames was coming to pay a visit. So to avoid a situation that could wind up with his father losing part of his anatomy, Victor decided to confront this woman and deal with her himself. He opened the door and saw a very curvy, long-legged woman's body with an ample chest. All wrapped up in a tight fitting leather body suit that left almost nothing to the imagination.

Storm looked down at the young mouse and saw his snowy white fur and braided auburn hair. 'This must be my grandson. He's cute, just like his father was at his age' she thought but she also noticed his gaze didn't leave her chest. "Hey, my eyes are up here boy." She said.

Victor didn't realize it but he was staring at her chest and when she mentioned it, his eyes darted up to her face and noticed she was gorgeous, and an older female mouse. "Please excuse me if you think this is rude, but you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen," he said.

"Thank you, Victor, right?" Storm asked.

"Yes, that's right and you are?" Victor asked.

Storm reached out and put her right hand on his left shoulder as she answered, "Oh. That's right. You have never met me before. I'm Storm, your grandmother."

Victor gently removed her hand from his shoulder as he said, "There is no way you are my grandmother. You are way too hot to be a grandmother to anyone."

Storm laughed at Victor before she said, "I appreciate the compliment Victor, but let me assure you, I'm your father's mother. I have a picture of him when he was a teenager as proof with me. Just give me a second to get it out of my suit." She grabbed the tang of the zipper at their throat and pulled it down over her chest, revealing a lot of the swell of her breasts to the young mouse.

Victor felt like his eyes were going to fall out of their sockets the more her zipper fell open, revealing more and more of Storm's breasts.

Once the zipper reached her sternum, she reached inside of her suit and pulled out a few pictures. She looked at the photos and then handed them over to Victor. "This is your father right before he went out on a date with a girl who happened to be a little too loose, if you get my drift," Storm said.

Victor looked at the photo and saw his father dressed in a pair of tight fitting jeans and a matching shirt as well as a female mouse with a red dress so short, you could easily see her risqué underwear. "Dad dated that?" He asked. "She doesn't look as good as mom does."

"I never met your mother Victor. I guess I should meet my daughter-in law and your sister," Storm said before she asked, "Where are they anyhow?" She then zipped up her suit.

"They are in the garage, grandma. It feels so strange to say that to someone as beautiful as you are." Victor said as he stood aside to let Storm in."

Storm entered the residence and once she walked past Victor, he could not help himself and he let his eyes drift to her tail which the tight leather showed off perfectly. "Oh, grandmother." He muttered as he watched the two perfect globes move with every step she took.

Storm felt her grandson's eyes on her so she stopped walking and put the palms of her hands on the sides of her butt. She then asked, "Like what you see Victor?"

"Oh yeah," he muttered in reply but quickly shook his head then said much louder this time, "Grandma, I'm sorry but you are gorgeous. If I was older and you were younger, I would date you in a heartbeat!"

Storm turned around and walked back over to where Victor was standing. She looked down at the young mouse, then hugged him tightly, burying his face in her chest. "You are just like your father was when he was younger. You are going to have the girls falling all over themselves to be with you. Just do an old mouse a favor and keep it in your pants. My son scared me on more than one occasion by coming home and telling me and my husband they were going to be grandparents. Luckily it was a false call. But he gave me more gray hair than I need," she said.

Victor hugged her back and definitely liked having his face in line with her chest. He tried to pull back but she held on tighter to him. "Can you let me go, grandma?" He asked.

Storm let go of Victor and stood back a few feet, then said, "Sorry." She looked around the room and asked, "Where is my son anyway?"

"He's changing Angel's diaper and possibly giving him a bath," Victor responded.

Storm rested her weight on her right hip, then asked, "In that case, can you take me to see your mother and your sister?"

"Sure grandma, come with me," Victor said.

"Please call me Storm, grandma makes me feel old," she said.

"You've got it, Storm," Victor said as he led his grandmother down to the garage.

Mother and daughter had their hands buried in a bike's engine, completely covered in grease and oil. Both of their hair was pulled back into a pony-tail so it didn't get covered as well.

"Mom, can you hand me a 3/8" open end wrench please?" Victoria asked.

Charley reached back into the small tool tray behind her and felt for the wrench her daughter needed. She found an open end wrench, but she wasn't sure if it was the right size since the markings were covered in grime. She picked up the wrench and handed it through the bike's frame to her daughter as she said, "I hope this is the right one."

Victoria took the wrench from her mother and took one look at it. "Close mom, you gave me a 12mm, not a 3/8", she said.

Charley had to let go of the spring she was holding onto in order to get the wrench. "Can you hold on to this as well? I need to turn around to see what I am doing," Charley said.

"I'll try to mom, Victoria said as she reached further into the engine to hold onto the valve spring her mother had compressed with her hand.

When Charley felt her daughter's hand touch hers, she quickly moved her hand out of the way and Victoria placed hers right on top of the spring, keeping it in place.

While Charley turned around to find the wrench for Victoria when she heard two sets of feet coming down the stairs. As she handed the wrench to Victoria, she said, "I hope that is not Angel coming down those stairs without his father!"

Victor's feet hit the floor first and he said, "No mom, Angel is with dad, getting changed. But there is someone here that you are going to want to meet."

Charley lifted her gaze from the tool tray and saw a shapely female mouse wearing a tight riding suit and how her eldest son reacted around her. She asked, "Who are you and why are you in my garage?"

Storm's feet touched the floor before she turned her body to Charley, flipped her hair over her shoulder, and answered, "Now I can see why my son married you, he always had a thing for red-heads. As for who I am, I'm your husband's mother. You can call me Storm."

Charley gave Storm a once-over with her eyes as she stood up and wiped her hands with a red shop rag. "You don't look the motherly type Storm," Charley said referring to Storm's body and very tight attire.

"And you don't look like you pushed out three kids either dear. So I guess we are even," Storm said as she crossed her arms under her chest, making her breasts look even bigger.

Victoria finished tightening the bolts on the engine to keep the valve train in place as she heard the conversation between her mother and her grandmother. She put the wrench down and rose from her position. She finally saw her grandmother for the first time and asked, "You are our grandmother? My mother is right, you are way to curvy to be a grandmother to anyone."

Storm eyed her granddaughter who's clothes were covered in grease and oil. But she also noticed that Victoria was developing a body very similar to her own and she said, "I'm definitely your grandmother Victoria and as your grandmother, I have to say, wow! You are going to be a man killer in a few years. Come here and let me get a good look at you."

Victoria stepped out from behind the bike she and her mother were working on to be examined by her grandmother.

Storm walked forward and around her granddaughter. "I'm right, you are going to knock the boys dead in a few years when you fill out more. But those clothes you are wearing don't flatter your body at all. You are going to come with me and I'm going to get you a few ensembles that will make the boys drool and worship you Victoria."

"Now wait a minute Storm. You can't come into my home and garage and go and steal away my daughter," Charley said. "I need her here, helping me with these bikes. She is just as good with a wrench as I am."

"I'm sure she is but that doesn't mean she can't be feminine as well," Storm said before she turned to Victoria and said, "Go and clean up, we have a date with the local clothing store Victoria!"

"Can I go mom?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, you can go, I'll put your brother to work; if he can remove his eyes from Storm's tail," Charley said.

Victor was staring at Storm's ass when he heard his mother's comment. He turned his head to his mother and said, "I was not looking at my grandmother's tail mom!"

Victoria went around both women, grabbed Victor's left ear, and said as she dragged him upstairs, "We need to have a little talk brother!"

After they left, Charley said, "I don't know what came over Victor, he has never acted like that before. I apologize for his behavior Storm."

"He's going through puberty Charley and its probably the first time he has ever seen a female dressed like I do. Don't worry about him too much, he'll grow out of it," Storm said.

"Your son hasn't grown out of it Storm," Charley said as she cleaned up her tools.

"He never will Charley. Vincent is and will be a hopeless flirt to anything in a short skirt for the rest of his life. But one thing though, from what Stoker tells me, he loves you and his family more than anything. One day, you will change him, for the better," Storm said as she put her right hand on Charley's shoulder.

"You know Stoker?" Charley asked.

"I hope so, or I have been dating and sleeping with someone else with that name," Storm said.

"What's wrong with you Victor? She is our grandmother and you are staring at her like you want to sleep with her!?" Victoria asked her brother.

"I don't know what has come over me Victoria. Next to you and mom, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," Victor replied.

"That's sweet of you to say brother, but it doesn't excuse you from leering at our grandmother," Victoria said.

"No, it doesn't Victoria and I feel ashamed that I looked at her like that. I'll apologize to her when we return to the garage," Victor said.

"Good, I would hate to think my own brother is a sexist pig!" Victoria said as her tail whipped in agitation.

"I'm not a sexist pig and I don't want to be one either. I'll try to be better behaved around her. But its going to be very hard considering how hot Storm is," Victor said.

"How hot who is son?" Vincent asked as he returned after changing Angel.

"You have to go down into the garage to find out dad," Victor replied. "Come on sis, let's get you cleaned up."

After his kids walked down the hall, Vincent went down into the garage and saw his wife, bent over a slop sink, cleaning her tools. The jeans she wore were just tight enough to her that they showed off her lower body perfectly to her husband. He went over to her and gently put the palm of his left hand on her backside as he said, "Lookin' good there babe."

Charley slapped his hand away as she said, "Thanks but if you keep touching me like that, I'm going to remove your hand Vincent. Oh, and you have a visitor."

"I do? Who is it?" Vincent asked.

"That would be me," Storm answered.

Vincent turned around and saw a shapely female mouse, wearing a tight-leather riding suit but could not place her face. He asked as he handed his baby son to his mother, "Who are you?"

Storm crossed her arms under her chest and cocked her hips to the left before she asked, "You don't know your own mother!?"

"Mo..Mom? What happened to you? The last time I saw you, you were bigger," Vincent asked.

"Good diet and lot's of exercise Vinnie. This is how I looked before I had you, do you like?" Storm asked as she turned around so her son could get a good look at her body.

"Mom, you look great but why the riding suit?" Vincent asked.

"I started riding again, with my boyfriend," Storm answered.

"You're dating again! Who is he so I can make sure he is good enough for you," Vincent said as he rubbed his right fist with his left hand.

"You'll find out sometime soon son, now where is my granddaughter so I can take her to get some suitable clothing," Storm asked.

"You're taking Victoria out clothes shopping mom? Since when does my daughter like clothes shopping?" Vincent asked.

"Since I told her that she needed outfits that accentuate her body and not just jeans and baggy shirts," Storm said.

Vincent turned around to his wife and asked, "You knew about this?"

"Don't go and drag me into this Vinnie, this is between you and your mother," Charley said. "Come on Angel, let's go back upstairs so your father and his mother can talk." She walked out of the garage, carrying Angel in her arms.

After Charley and Angel left the garage, Vincent turned to face his mother and said, "My daughter doesn't need clothes to accentuate her body mother! She is only nine years old and does not need to know how to accentuate anything on her body!"

"Oh calm down Vinnie," Storm said. "You started noticing your body maturing at seven and had your first date by the time you were eight. You, my son begged me to get you clothing to show off, and I quote, 'My great tail!' Now, are you going to let me take Victoria out for some decent clothing or not!?" The look on her face meant business not to mention the aggressive movements of her tail. Storm was pissed at her son and she was not afraid to let her son know it.

Vinnie gulped the longer he looked at his mother and gave in. "Fine, you can take Victoria out. But nothing overly tight or short! She is still MY daughter and I will not have her looking like a tramp!"

Storm bent her left knee and put her hands on her hips before she asked, "Do I look like a tramp?"

"Ye.. No mom, you don't look like a tramp. But that riding suit is overly tight for someone your age," Vincent said.

"For my age!?" Storm yelled. "I'll have you know, I attract men your age and even younger with this body and I'm not that old!" She stormed out of the garage as soon as she finished berating him for calling her old.

After his mother left him alone in the garage, he said, "I'm hoping she is only here for a short visit, I don't think I can handle being with her for any extended periods of time."

Just as soon as Storm entered the living room, she noticed her daughter-in-law playing with her baby son. She leaned against the wall to her right and crossed her arms and legs as she said, "He's such a cute baby. I hope he doesn't grow up to be like my son."

As Charley tickled Angel's stomach, she said, "Your son is an amazing father and husband Storm. He would do anything for his family."

Storm removed herself from the wall and walked over to where Charley was playing with Angel. She fell to her knees and her long tail draped on the floor behind her before she asked, "Can I play with my grandson too?"

"I don't see why not Storm, his name is Angel, by the way," Charley said.

"Angel huh?" Storm said as she looked down at the tiny white mouse in front of her.

At the same time, Angel looked up at his grandmother and reached out to her with his hands.

"I think he wants to touch your face Storm," Charley said.

"Well, then l will have to let him," Storm said as she lowered the front half of her body so Angel could touch her.

Angel's little hands brushed against Storm's muzzle and stroked the fine fur. He giggled as he played with the fur on her face.

"Someone likes you Storm," Charley said as she watched her son.

"What's not to like Charley?" Storm replied. "After all, I am his grandmother. A smoking hot grandmother but a grandmother none the less."

Victoria and Victor returned after Victoria changed into a fresh pair of jeans and a clean shirt. "Are you ready to go grandma?" She asked.

Storm swept up Angel in her arms before she lifted herself from the floor. "Just give me a few more minutes with this handsome mouse and then we can go Victoria." Storm said before she nuzzled Angel's nose with hers.

"How long are you planning on staying grandma," Victoria asked.

"I'm not sure, I was planning on staying for about a month to visit my family. But now that I have met all of you, I might have to stay longer," Storm replied.

"Where are you staying," Victor asked.

"My ship is not that far from here, so I was going to stay there," Storm said before she kissed Angel.

"Mom, we can't let her stay on a cold ship by herself, can she stay here with us in the spare room?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah mom, Storm can help out around here by watching Angel while you and Victoria are in the garage and dad and I are working outside of the house," Victor said.

"I don't see why she can't stay here. But its her decision," Charley said.

"I would love to stay here with my family. Thank you, I'll get my things when Victoria and I finish shopping this afternoon," Storm said as she handed Angel back to Charley. She turned to Victoria and said, "Let's head out, I saw a store o the way here that has a few dresses that are going to make the boys fall over dead when they see you in them!" Storm walked over to Victoria, latched her arm around hers, and pulled her out of the house.

"I hope her staying here is a good idea Victor, she seems a little too, aggressive," Charley said.

"Storm will be fine mom, I wonder how dad is going to react when he finds out his mother is staying with us for a month or more," Victor said.

"WHO IS STAYING WHERE FOR A MONTH!?" Vincent yelled.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The Biker Mice from Mars are not owned by me. Who the owners are, I have no idea. I own Victor and Victoria and co-own Storm with Winged-Wolf-Tsuki. There is be a picture of Storm on Winged-Wolf-Tsuki's Deviant Art page soon.**

Storm and Victoria arrived in front of the store Storm mentioned earlier. After Victoria dismounted Storm's bike, Storm followed suit.

A bunch of teenaged boys watched as the two shapely females swung their legs over the machine and one of them let out a Wolf's whistle, which Storm heard loud and clear.

She turned around to face the group of teenagers, then said to Victoria, "Watch me take care of these rude boys Victoria." Storm then walked across the street, crossing her feet one in front of the other in order to add extra sway to her hips.

The group of boys watched as Storm slinked her way over to them with their mouths agape.

"You like what you see boys?" Storm asked as she put one of her shapely legs on the chair in front of the boys.

The boys were completely silent as their eyes wandered over Storm's gorgeous body.

"By your silence, I guess you do," Storm said before she removed her helmet, shook out her long hair, and said, "And you never will get a girl like me or my granddaughter to go anywhere with you if you keep acting like jerks!" She turned on the right heel of her boot and walked back to where her granddaughter was standing, letting the boys see what they never will have.

"Was that a little over the top Victoria?" Storm asked.

"Just a little grandma, can we get this over with? Mom is going to need help in the garage," Victoria asked in return.

"You make it seem like going out with me is a chore Victoria, I'm insulted," Storm said.

Victoria did not want to insult her grandmother in any way shape or form. So she gave up trying to hurry up the day and go along with Storm to make her happy. "No Storm, going out with you is not a chore. I have never been a fan of clothes shopping, period."

Storm closed the distance between her and her granddaughter, looked down at the young mouse, and said,"I'm going to have to change that then Victoria! Let's head in, we need to find a pair of matching dresses that will show off our long legs first!"

They entered the store and instantly, Victoria noticed that the dresses on the mannequins were all very short and made from a material that looked awfully tight. 'Dad is not going to like this,' ran though her young mind as her grandmother walked her around the store.

A young woman came around the counter and asked, "Can I help you two find something?"

"Actually, you can. My sister and I need to find matching dresses that will knock the guys off their seats when they see us in them," Storm replied.

The clerk looked them both over and examined their bodies as well as the coloring of their fur. "I think I have a few dresses towards the rear of the store I'm sure you and your sister will like. Please follow me."

She led them to the back of the store and started riffling through the rack of dresses in front of her to find the two dresses that she wanted. "Ah, found them!" She said as she pulled out what looked like a pair of gray and black towels. "These will be perfect for both of you, please go and try them on while I find some high-heels to go with the dresses."

Victoria took the dress from the clerk and held it up to her young body and noticed that the dress would barely cover her chest and was so short that it would stop very high on her thighs. "Uh uh, no way!" She said as she tried to hand the dress back.

But Storm wasn't having any of that. She took the dress from Victoria as well as her own and marched her granddaughter over to the dressing rooms. She shoved Victoria in one, then threw the dress at her. "I want to see that dress on you Victoria and I will not take no for an answer!"

Victoria grabbed the dress and saw the curtain close in front of her. She huffed in defeat and sat down to remove her boots and clothing to get into the dress.

Storm went into her own dressing room and closed the curtain behind her. She hung her dress up and grabbed the tag for the zipper on her riding suit. She pulled the zipper all the way down and pulled the tight leather off of her upper body. She then sat down and pulled off her boots and the rest of her suit. She rose from her seat to stand in front of the mirror only in her thong panties and admired their reflection in the mirror. Her flat, toned stomach and full breasts as well as her curvy hips reflected back at her and she said, "So what if I'm going gray. I have a body of a twenty year old and I like it! And so does Stoker!" Storm pulled the dress off of the hangar and pulled it up her long legs. She positioned it on her hips and pulled the top up over her breasts. Finally, she pushed her arms through the small straps and set them on her shoulders.

She left the dressing room and saw her granddaughter in the same dress she was wearing. Storm went over to Victoria and said, "Looking good!. Turn around and let me see the front."

Victoria turned around for her grandmother and tried to get the hem of the skimpy dress lower on her thighs. But the more she tried, the higher the dress landed on her legs when it sprang back into place.

"Victoria, you look gorgeous. The boys are going to have a very difficult time keeping their tongues in their mouths when they see you in that dress," Storm said.

"Its too short Storm," Victoria said. "I feel naked wearing this."

"Nonsense girl, most of your important parts are covered," Storm replied and carefully examined Victoria in her new dress. She tapped the side of her muzzle with her right index finger as she looked at the dress and saw the outlines of Victoria's underwear showing through the dress. "This will not do at all, we have to get you different underwear to wear under that. Maybe you will have to go braless and wear a thong like I do."

"I'm not going to wear a thong!" Victoria said as her tail snapped to attention.

"Well, you aren't going to go commando while wearing that either!" Storm replied.

Victoria's eyes went wide because she never even contemplated of not wearing anything under the dress.

Storm laughed at Victoria for a minute, then said, "I might be brazen Victoria, but even I wouldn't go out without something to cover my lower torso. But you are getting that dress. Now let's find something a little more casual that will accentuate those long legs of yours."

They went back into the store and found several pairs of leggings and shirts that looked like they were painted on their bodies.

As tight as the material was, Victoria had to admit the clothing felt nice on her body. Although, she didn't exactly like how the material crawled up her butt, showing her lower half off to everyone.

Storm was not having the same concern though. She loved showing off her body to anyone and everyone. She noticed her granddaughter once again, trying to hide her body and said, "Victoria, stop that. Girls your age wear the exact same clothing."

"I'm not like other girls grandma!" Victoria said.

"No you're not, you're a very beautiful girl Victoria and your unique features only make you even more attractive," Storm said as she hugged her granddaughter. "You know, even though we just met, I see a lot of myself in you. Victoria, you are going to be even more beautiful as you age and your future husband is going to love you forever."

"Thanks Storm, what do you want to do next?" Victoria asked after she hugged Storm back.

"What else? Shoe shopping! You need some high heels to show off those calves of yours and maybe a set of thigh high boots to go with the dress," Storm said.

Victoria didn't think she would like clothes shopping, but her grandmother made it fun and she loved spending time with her grandmother.

They changed back into their clothes they were wearing and paid for their new outfits before leaving the store to find a shoe store.

Victor tried his best to help his mother in the garage. However, since his hands and arms were much larger than his sisters, he had a tough time forcing them into the tight places Victoria had no problem getting into. "Mom, how come you didn't make the frame any bigger or install a smaller engine?" Victor asked. "I can't get my hand in between the radiator and the front head to tighten the hoses."

Charley had no problems getting her smaller hands into the tight spaces and took over for her son. She answered as she tightened the hose clamp, "This is what the customer wanted. He wanted a large engine so he could, and I quote, impress the ladies." She giggled for a second, then said, "I think he's compensating for something else."

"Mom! I never would have expected you to say something like that!" Victor said.

"I guess being around Storm is rubbing off on me. Since you can't get your hands into those tight spaces, care to install the exhaust pipes Vic?" Charley asked.

"Ok mom," Victor answered as he got up from the floor and went over to the shelving to get the right pipes for the bike.

Charley watched as her son stretched to get the pipes from the top shelf and really got a good look at her son. She noticed his body was maturing faster than a human child's would and he was developing muscles like his father. She turned back to the bike she was working on and softly said to herself, "Please don't grow up too fast Victor, I like having my family around me. And what a family we are."

Victor returned easily carrying the large pipes in his arms and sat down to install them on the bike. He noticed his mother blushing ever so slightly and asked, "Mom, are you alright?"

"Fine Vic, I was just thinking about how you look so much like your father does. Just do me a favor and be just be my son for a little while longer before you start bringing home girls," Charley replied.

Victor put the pipe down and went around to the other side of the bike. He picked his mother up in his arms and said, "Mom, I will always be your son and you will always be my first girl."

Charley hugged her son tightly, kissed his cheek, then said, "You'll eventually find someone that will replace me in your heart Vic and you will love her forever."

"Never happen mom, you are always going to be first in my heart, no matter how many beautiful girls I date," Victor said.

Charley looked at her son, then said, "Are you going to flirt with every girl that wears a skirt or pants that are painted on their bodies like your father did?"

"No way! I want a relationship with a girl like you and dad have. I want to date a girl that is just like you mom, cunning, smart, spunky, and beautiful," Victor replied.

Charley hugged her son tighter and buried her face in his strong shoulder, then said, "You're going to be a heart breaker Victor. I love you, son."

"I love you too mom," Victor said as he put her down.

Charley kissed Victor's cheek again, then asked, "Can we get back to work?"

"Sure mom," Victor replied and got back to work.

Upstairs, Vinnie set Angel down for his afternoon nap and watched his son curl up into a tight ball, before he fell asleep.

Vinnie kissed the tiny mouse and said, "I love you Angel." Before he left to go and see what his wife and son were up to.

He came down the stairs to see his son, installing a set of chrome exhaust pipes on the bike while his wife worked on the cooling system. He stopped at the bottom step and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms and legs, beaming with pride. This was his family, the family he never thought he would ever get. But there two of them were, working along side by side. The only thing missing was his daughter and his baby son. He left the wall and went over to his wife. He crouched down and asked, "Is there anything I can do to help before Angel gets up from his nap?"

Without removing her gaze at the clamp that held the radiator hose to the thermostat housing, she answered, "Can you get me a pair of long nosed pliers from the toolbox please?"

Vinnie went over to the toolbox, slid open the second to the top drawer, and pulled out the pair of pliers he thought his wife wanted. After he closed the drawer, he returned to his wife and handed her the pliers.

"Thanks hon," She said as she took the pliers from her husband. She compressed the clamp's spring loaded mechanism to open it and slid it on the housing. She slowly let the tension on the pliers go and the clamp secured itself around the hose and housing. "Why did I buy these hose clamps? They are a bear to deal with unlike the ones that have a screw to tighten them down." Charley asked herself.

"The sales guy said they are easier to install and don't cut into the hoses," Vinnie answered.

"That might be true as long as you have the right tool, which I didn't have the money for," Charley said.

"Does my wife want a tool for her up coming birthday?" Vinnie asked.

"Dad, you can't be serious?" Victor asked as he installed the second pipe onto the engine. "Mom doesn't want a tool for her birthday!"

"Your son is right dear, I don't want a tool for my birthday. I want my husband to take me out for a night of romantic dinner and dancing."

Vinnie encircled his arms around his wife, placing his hands on her abs, then said, "I can do that as long as someone can watch the kids for the night. I might even book a hotel room so the night doesn't have to end too soon."

Victor finished installing the second pipe as he listened to his father. He quickly got up, put the tools he was using away and left the garage, saying, "I don't need to hear this. I'm going to check on Angel."

Both parents watched as their son went up the stairs and when the door closed, Vincent asked, "Was it something I said?"

"Yes it was dear, I think hearing you say you wanted to take me to a hotel for the night was a little too much for his young ears to handle," she answered.

"Like he doesn't know we still have sex almost nightly. I mean both you and I are quite vocal when we make love," Vinnie said before he nibbled on his wife's neck.

Charley pushed him away from her and slugged him in the chest. "In that case, you are cut off until you learn to be quieter Mr. VanWham," She said before she walked away from him.

Vinnie rubbed his chest and said, "Come on babe, you know.." He stopped talking when he heard his mother's bike pull up to the garage.

Storm and Victoria dismounted Storm's bike and took of their helmets.

As Victoria ran her fingers through her long hair, she said, "I don't think dad is going to like these outfits Storm, they are way too tight and look painted on."

"Never you mind your father Victoria, you look gorgeous in those clothes and let me worry about my son," Storm said as she spread her legs open and grabbed the bags from her bike.

They walked into the garage with their arms linked together, just like old friends instead of relatives.

"Mom, what do you think? I like my new clothes, they are so comfortable, its like I'm wearing nothing at all," Victoria asked.

Charley turned around to look at her daughter and noticed she was now wearing a pair of light blue leggings and a matching tank top. The material was tight enough to show off every one of Victoria's curves while having a enough material to cover her chest. But the shirt did reveal a little more cleavage on her daughter than she was comfortable with though. However, Charley liked the way Victoria's new clothes fit her daughter and as long as Victoria was happy, then she was happy as well. "As long as you are happy Victoria, then I like them. Your father might have an issue though."

"As I told my granddaughter, let me worry about my son," Storm said. "I think she looks smoking in those clothes."

Vinnie care around the corner of the garage and saw his wife talking with two hot looking female mice. "Babe, who are your two friends and how come you never introduced me to them?" He asked.

Victoria spun around on the heel of her new boots and said, "Dad!"

"VICTORIA!" Vincent yelled in shock that he almost flirted with his own daughter. He then gave her a good look over and said, "No way are you parading yourself around in those clothes! Go and change young lady and I mean now!" He pointed to the stairs with his right index finger.

Storm confidently walked over to her son, grabbed him by the left ear, and said, "You and I need to have a little talk son." And dragged him away.

Once they were out of ear shot of Charley and Victoria, Storm stopped, let go of his ear, peered into his eyes, and said, "What the fuck Vinnie! Victoria likes her new clothes and she gets to keep them!"

"She looks like a streetwalker in those clothes mother! I will not have my daughter showing off every little curve of her body in front of a bunch of horny teenaged boys!" He yelled in reply.

"And do I look like a streetwalker too, son?" She asked after she rested her weight on her left leg.

Vinnie gave his mother a good look over and saw that her clothing also hugged every curve of her body. But he would not dare to call his own mother out on looking like a hooker. Nervously, he replied, "No mother, you don't look like a Streetwalker but those clothes are too fucking tight, even for you!"

"Deal with it son! Your daughter likes the way she looks and every other girl her age wears the same type of clothing!" Storm said.

"They are not my daughter! She is only nine but she looks almost 16 and a very mature 16 on top of that! Do you want some older boy coming onto your granddaughter? I don't think you do!" Vinnie said.

"And you were any different Vinnie?" Storm asked. "You chased after every girl in a skirt that you saw!"

"That's different mom!" Vinnie shouted.

"How's it different!?" Storm asked. "Victoria knows how to handle herself quite well from what I've heard from her mother so you don't have to worry about some boy putting his hands on her and getting away with it!"

"I know she can handle herself mother but this is my little girl we are talking about here! I don't need her showing off that she is becoming a woman to any overly hormonal male that happens to be around," Vinnie answered.

"Ah, so that's it. You don't want to see your daughter grow up, do you?" Storm asked as she rested her weight on her right leg.

Vinnie grabbed his ears in frustration and growled. He then said, "No, I don't want to see my little girl grow up mother! I want to be able to hold her in my arms again like when she was born and I was the only man in her life."

"Son, Victoria will always love you and you will always be the first man in her heart. No matter what you do, she is going to grow up and eventually she will find a man that will make her feel special. Go and apologize to Victoria."

"Alright mother," Vinnie said as he walked back into the other section of the garage. "Victoria, I'm sorry for yelling.." he started to say but he noticed his daughter had changed into a very short and tight dress that left absolutely nothing on her body to the imagination. After his eyes gazed upon his daughter's ass, he said, "I don't feel so well." And passed out.


	3. Chapter 3

After Vinnie started to stir once again. He lifted his right hand to his forehead and asked, "Did anyone get the license number of the truck that hit me?"

"Daddy!" Victoria yelled in excitement as she ran over to her father in her new high-heeled boots. She fell to her knees in front of him and hugged her father with all her might.

Vinnie hugged his daughter back, then said, "I love you Victoria, don't grow up too quickly please."

Victoria spectate herself from her father as she answered, "I'll try not to dad. Don't be too mad at grandma, she only wants me to look my best."

"I'll try not to dear," Vinnie answered before he looked at what his daughter was wearing. Then he bellowed in anger, "No fuckin'way! You are way too young to be wearing something that tight young lady! Go and change and I mean now!"

As Victoria stomped her right foot, she asked, "Dad! Other girls my age wear leggings and shirts like this! Why can't I?"

Vinnie sat up and peered into his daughter's eyes with a scowl on his face. He got up from the from the couch and pulled Victoria over to a full length mirror. "Look at yourself Victoria! Does this reflection look like a nine year old girl's?"

Victoria looked at her reflection in the mirror and realized what her father was seeing. She was staring at a very shapely young woman, instead of the body of a nine year old girl. Victoria turned to her father who was still quite angry and disappointed in her and it was clearly written on his face. She wrapped her arms around her father, then asked, "Why can't I be just like other girls dad? I just want to be like everyone else."

Vinnie felt his daughter's tears soaking the fur on his broad chest and watched his little girl, sob. He instinctively embraced his daughter, and answered, "Oh honey. I can't change who you are. You are my daughter and that makes you special. Victoria, you are a very beautiful and smart mouse. Your looks and body come from your mother. And the mouse part, well you can guess where that part came from. Mice mature faster than humans do, hence why you and your brother look like teenagers, versus a human girl." He looked around to make sure Charley wasn't in ear shot, then said, "When your mother and I married. Your uncle Throttle told us that having kids wasn't an option for us. No one in the history of Mars or Earth has ever heard of a child being born with human and Martian parents. Your mother and I wanted kids more than anything. We made love as often as possible and one day, the goddess blessed us with two amazing gifts. You and Victor. I was so filled with pride the day you and your brother were born and the first time I held you in my arms, I swore I would protect both of you with my life forever."

Victoria pulled back from her father's chest and as she wiped her eyes, she said, "I just want to be a normal girl for once and not be treated differently. These clothes grandma bought me make me feel a little more normal rather than a half-alien mouse. Can't I keep them daddy, please?" She looked up at him with these big tearing doe-eyes which almost always made him give in.

"Oh for Pete's sake," Vinnie said as he looked into his daughter's eyes. "Yes, you can keep them. But I had better not see any cheek peeking out from under your skirt or I will send you back to Mars to live with Stoker!"

"You have a deal dad. I love you," Victoria said as she hugged her father again.

"I love you too Victoria," Vinnie said as he hugged her back.

"Well isn't this a sight. The Baddest Biker this side of Mars being turned into a big mush by a little girl," Stoker said while he leaned against the wall with his arms and legs crossed.

Victoria let go of her father and ran over to Stoker, screaming in delight, "Uncle Stoker!"

Stoker stood up and opened his arms just in time to catch his niece before she bowled him over. He lifted her into the air and asked, "How's my big girl doing?"

"She's fine coach and she is MY girl, not yours," Vinnie said as he walked over to them.

Stoker lowered Victoria to the floor as he said, "I think she would rather have me as her father than an thrill seeker that chases anything around in a short skirt, right Victoria?"

"Stoker, stop baiting my dad," Victoria said as she lightly punched him in the chest.

Stoker held his hands to where Victoria punched him and said, "You wound me, I'm hurt. You know, if I wasn't seriously dating someone right now, I could fall for you in a heartbeat Victoria. You look just like your mother does."

"Keep talking like that coach and you are going to end up missing a few teeth," Vinnie said as he rubbed his fist.

"Easy soldier, I only have eyes for one woman in my life and as beautiful as your daughter is, she's not the one for me," Stoker said.

"Plus, I'm way too young for you uncle Stoker," Victoria said.

"There's that too," Stoker said before he looked around and asked, "Where is your brother and your mother?"

"They are in the garage with my grandmother Storm; Stoker," Victoria answered.

"Storm's here too? I was wondering where she went. Let's see if this planet can handle three hot biker babes in one room," Stoker said as he latched his right arm around Victoria and led her back towards the garage.

The three left the living room and returned to the garage to see Charley and Victor working on a customer's bike while Storm handed them tools as when they requested them.

Stoker let go of Victoria as his eyes roamed over the two women in the room and said, "I think I've died and gone to heaven."

Charley turned her head in the direction of the familiar voice and noticed Stoker standing next to her daughter. She left her position and ran into his arms, yelling in delight, "Stoker!"

Stoker hugged the mechanic, then said, "Charley, you look as beautiful as ever. Is that lunk head taking good care of you and my niece and nephew?"

"You know he takes care of us very well Stoker," Charley responded. "And actually, its nephews now. You have yet to meet Angel."

"He knocked you up again!? Damn, I remember him saying he never wanted kids of his own, but he enjoyed making them," Stoker said.

"That was before I met this amazing woman who made me want to have a family coach. I never considered having a wife and a family before I came to earth. Then I met and fell in love with this woman who wrapped herself so tightly around my heart, it would have killed me to let her go." Vinnie said before he went over to his wife and kissed her.

"Dad, can you stop kissing mom for a minute?" Victor asked. "We have a deadline to finish this bike and we need to make it."

Vinnie shot a look to his son, then said, "Spoil sport. Remind me to be around when you try to woo a girl."

"You leave my grandson alone Vincent! I remember several afternoons when I would come home and you would have some random girl on the couch, doing who knows what," Storm barked at her son.

Before Vinnie could retaliate, Angel woke up from his nap and was either hungry or needed a diaper change. The entire group heard the wailing of a baby and Vinnie said, "I'll get him." He walked out of the room in order to get Angel.

Stoker took the opportunity to walk over to Storm, snake his right arm around her waist, kissed her, and ask, "Did you miss me, babe?"

Storm turned to face Stoker, stroked his cheek, then kissed him back, very hard while grabbing his backside. She pulled back then asked, "Does that answer your question, babe?"

"It most certainly does," Stoker replied as he rested his forehead against Storm's.

The two grandkids quickly figured out that Storm and Stoker were dating, then Victor asked, "Uncle Stoker! Are you really dating our grandmother?"

Stoker and Storm turned their heads to face the two kids, then Stoker answered, "I think the word 'Dating' doesn't describe what we are doing Victor, more along the lines of cohabiting is more like it."

"You are living with Storm?" Charley asked.

"Living with and loving every minute of it Charley," Stoker said.

"Vinnie is going to go ballistic when he hears that," Charley said.

"Mom, don't they deserve to be happy? If Storm wants to be with uncle Stoker, then I say let them be," Victoria said.

"Yeah Charley, let us be," Stoker said as his right hand traveled down to Storm's ass and gave it a light squeeze.

Storm jumped, then slugged him as she said, "The kids are present. Now when we are alone tonight, then you can put your hands anywhere you want."

Vinnie returned carrying Angel I his arms and as soon as Angel saw Storm, he reached out with his little arms for her.

"Does someone want his grandma?" Storm asked as she went over to take Angel from her son. She rubbed her nose against Angel's, which caused him to laugh. Then she said, "You have good tastes in women Angel. When you get older, you are going to have girls falling all over themselves to be with you."

"Mom! Angel's only a few months old and even though he looks like I did when I was a baby, I don't want to hear about him being a chick magnet yet!" Vinnie roared.

"Hush Vincent!" Storm snapped at him. She rubbed her nose against Angel's again and cooed, "You are going to be a complete gentleman aren't you Angel?"

Angel giggled and rubbed his tiny hands against her muzzle.

"I'll take that as a yes," Storm said as she brought Angel to her chest and hugged her grandson tight. "You know, I can learn to love the life of a grandmother. I might have to stay so I can be with my grandkids."

"What!? I thought you were only coming for a visit. A very short one at that and now you are talking about staying, here, permanently?" Vincent asked.

"I was only coming to meet my grandkids and head back to my carefree life on Mars. But now that I have, I don't want to leave," Storm said as she lifted her head to Charley and asked, "Can I move my stuff in from my ship over the next few days?"

"I don't see why not. You and Stoker can have the room you are in. We'd love to have you here Storm," Charley said.

"We'd love to have you here!? Charley, doll, this is my mother we are talking about here. The one woman who closed down more bars and broke more hearts on men than I can count! I'm not sure if I want her around my kids. Just look at how Victoria is dressed! She looks more like a woman, rather than a nine year old girl!"

"We had this discussion already dad! I like the way I look in these clothes and as far as grandma goes, I like having her around!" Victoria said.

"I agree with my sister dad! I like having Storm around. If she has to go, then I'm going with her!" Victor said.

"Argh!" Vinnie groaned right before he left the room and got on his bike to go for a mind clearing ride.

After the roar of Vinnie's bike's motor died down, Victoria turned around to face her mother and asked, "Is dad going to be ok?"

"He'll be fine Victoria, he needs to calm down for a bit and cool his jets. I'm just glad he didn't hear that Stoker and his mom are shacking up together, that might have killed him," Charley said as she wiped her hands on a shop towel.

"Since dad is gone, can we finish this bike up mom?" Victor asked. "You said we needed the money to pay the bills and this one bike was going to cover everything. I don't want to miss our deadline of tomorrow evening to finish it."

"You're right son, we do have to finish this bike. Stoker, why don't you take Storm out for a ride while me and my mechanic kids finish up here?" Charley asked.

"Wonderful idea doll," Stoker said as he snaked an arm around Storm's waist then asked, "Want to paint this town red, babe?"

Storm was still nuzzling Angel but she stopped long enough to answer, "I'd love to, but I'm afraid I'm taken hostage by a little angel right now."

Angel was giggling with every gesture Storm made and when she went to hand him to Victoria, he started to get very upset.

Storm took him back from her granddaughter, and said, "I guess we are going to have to wait until Angel goes to bed tonight. I hope you don't mind waiting?"

"For you, I'll wait an eternity," Stoker said right before he kissed her.

"At least we have a babysitter while we finish the bike. Come on kids, show me how well I taught you to turn a wrench," Charley said as she settled down to get back to work.

Victoria and Victor each grabbed parts from the shelf for the bike, brought therm over, and started installing them without even the slightest instruction from their mother. Charley watched with pride as her two oldest children worked right along side of her. She grinned for a second, then got back to work herself.

"Come on babe, let's take Angel upstairs and out of the garage. They have their hands full and don't need a baby right now," Stoker said.

The three left Charley and her kids to work on the bike while they returned to the living room to play with Angel. This was very short lived since Angel started to yawn and cursed up into a little ball before falling fast asleep.

Storm got up from the floor, picked up the sleeping mouse, and said, "I'll be right back." She walked down the short hall to Angel's room, laid the tiny mouse down in his crib, kissed his cheek, then said, "Sweet dreams little one. Grandma will be here when you wake in the morning." Storm closed the door and returned to the Living room. But when she saw Stoker was preoccupied with a photo of Mars hanging on the wall, she slowly entered the room, unzipping her tight biker suit, saying, "I can give you something better to look at, babe."

Stoker's eyes almost fell out of their sockets as he looked over Storm's slightly exposed breasts and when the zipper of her suit stopped at her navel, he said, "Yes you can. C'me here."

Storm made her way over to the couch as sexily as she could in order to keep Stoker's eyes on her alone and when she was close enough, she straddled his waist and lowered herself on top of him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You know, you are going to be the death of me Storm," Stoker said before he raised his lips up to kiss her.

"And you will die, very happy then," she said tight before her lips crashed against his.

Vinnie road through the Chicago streets, quite recklessly. Dodging and weaving in and out of traffic. As much as he loved his mother, being around her reminded him of when he was a teenager and came home to find his father and mother on the couch or any other horizontal surface having sex. Then after his father died, how his mother brought home men from the bar. He twisted the throttle wide open on his bike, took off down a long stretch of highway, then skidded to a stop at an abandoned barn. He dismounted his bike and went over to the barn. After he stared at the sky for a few minutes, he said, "Dad, I hope you can get mom to listen to reason. I do love her, but her antics are driving me crazy! You should see the way she has Victoria dressed. My daughter looks so much like a young woman instead of my little girl it scares me. I love my kids to know end dad, but knowing they are growing up right before my eyes and becoming adults is nerve wracking. I don't know how you did it dad." He waited for a sign of acknowledgement from the heavens above and when he saw a star twinkling back at him, he somehow knew his father had heard his plea. Vinnie lifted the left corner of his mouth, got back on his bike, and slowly made his way back to his family.

Charley stood up from the crouch she was in and inspected the bike she and her kids were working on. She was amazed how well her kids worked together and were still playing with each other. "Alright, I think this project is done. Great job you two," she said to her kids.

"Thanks mom," Victor said as he rose from the stool he was sitting on.

"Yeah, even my brother proved himself useful with a wrench. I guess he takes after you more than dad," Victoria playfully said as she taped Victor wit the tip of her tail.

"Hey! Dad does what he can around here sis! He might not be as good as mom with fixing things, but when push comes to shove, there is no one else I want watching my back," Victor spat back.

Victoria rested her weight on her right leg, crossed her arms under her chest, and asked, "Not even uncle Modo?"

"Well, maybe uncle Modo. He's one scary looking mouse," Victor answered.

"Your uncle maybe scary looking Vic. However, he would never hurt a fly. Unless that fly provoked him into doing so or tried to hurt his family. Then your uncle would tear that fly apart," Charley said as she wiped her hands dry. "Why don't we get some dinner into our systems? The customer will be here early to pick up his bike and I'm sure he is going to want to meet the two adorable mechanics that worked on his machine." She said before she left the garage to start dinner, or hope her husband had returned from where ever he went and started cooking.

Charley rounded the corner and quickly wished she didn't. She back stepped and hid behind the wall as she heard the sounds of Storm and Stoker in the throes of passion and returned to the garage to take her kids out of the house before they saw and heard something, they really shouldn't.

"Come on kids, we are heading over to Andy's for dinner," Charley said as she ushered her children out of the garage.

"Why mom? We have plenty of food here, why are we going to Andy's" Victoria asked.

"Because we are, I suddenly don't feel like cooking tonight," Charley responded, shoving her kids out of the garage and hopefully without hearing what was occurring upstairs.

Vinnie returned to the garage and noticed that the garage was dark. The only lights on were in the main section of the house. He parked his bike in its usual spot, patted the tank as he said, "Good night girl." And left the garage. "Hey babe, I'm home… What the fuck! Oh my eyes!" Vinnie yelled as he covered his eyes, trying to un-see his mother and Stoker, making love on his couch.

Stoker stopped his thrusts long enough to turn his head to face Vinnie and ask, "Can you give us a few minutes soldier? We are almost done."

"Give you a few minutes!? You are fucking my mother, on my couch! I'm going to have to burn that thing now!" Vinnie roared.

"She maybe your mother, but she is my girlfriend soldier and has been for the past few years," Stoker calmly said while stroking Storm's breasts, trying not to break the mood.

"She's what!?" Vinnie asked.

"Your mother is my girlfriend, now if you will excuse us. I want to hear your mother moan my name again," Stoker said as he started thrusting again.

Vinnie quickly left the room to find his family, leaving the two mice alone to finish up.

Storm arched her back as she reached her climax followed by Stoker spilling his seed into her with a grunt.

Storm came down from her high first. She wrapped her arms around her lover's neck, then asked, "Do you think he took that well?"

Stoker kissed her before he answered, "Don't care. I'm not dating your son, I'm dating the gorgeous mouse underneath me."

"Damn right you are. Shall we take this to the bedroom and maybe another round?" Storm asked as she stroked his hair.

Stoker lifted her into his arms and carried her down the hall to the bedroom. Just as soon as they entered, he kicked the door closed with his left foot and kissed her again.

End of Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Biker Mice from Mars. I do own Victor, Victoria, and Angel.**

 **Happy Holidays all!**

Vinnie returned to the garage and once he didn't find his family, he quickly assumed that Charley took the kids over to Andy's for dinner since Andy didn't mind having Victoria or Victor around. He parked his bike in an alley to the right of the dinner and snuck in one of the rear doors. And as soon he entered, he heard his two eldest kids asking their mother why they had to go out for dinner instead of eating with Storm and Stoker.

"But mom, I wanted to have dinner with Storm so I could get to know her better. Why did we have to go out?" Victoria asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to spend time with Uncle Stoker," Victor added.

"Sorry guys, I simply didn't feel like cooking tonight after working on that bike all day. Doesn't your mom deserve a break?" Charley asked as a reply.

"Yes you certainly do deserve a break, especially after being with my mother," Vinnie said as he approached the table.

"Where did you go dad?" Victor asked.

After Vinnie sat down next to his wife and kissed her, he answered, "I had to get away from my mother for a bit Vic. You don't know her like I do and sometimes even though I love her, she makes my fur stand on end and I have to get away."

"Why dad? Storm seems so nice and she's really attached to Angel, how could she get on your nerves that badly?" Victoria asked.

Vinnie was not about to tell his eldest children that he caught his mother in the act on more than one occasion, especially when he just caught her on the couch with Stoker imbedded in her. "My mother and I have always had a strange relationship where we would get on the other's nerves Victoria. That's just how it is between us. Let's order cause I'm hungry."

Back at the house, Stoker and Storm lay in her bed. Both of them were panting quite heavily from as Storm would say, 'Screwing the daylights out of each other.'

"You know babe, I could get used to this," Stoker said.

"You already have. You're already living in my cave back on Mars and if I decide to stay here on Earth, I'm hoping that you will stay with me? I really like waking up and having your arms around me," Storm responded.

He lifted his head from the pillow, turned his body to face her, then asked, "Then, how about something a little more, permanent?"

Storm turned her body to face him, then asked, "What are you talking about? You are living with me already, how much more permanent can we get?"

Stoker slipped out of the bed and went to find his pants. Once he did, he reached into the pocket and pulled out a small box. He went back over to the bed, then said, "Storm, you are one of the baddest biker babes on Mars and now Earth. I love every moment I spend with you and even though, Slipstream was one of me best friends and I don't want to replace him. However, I can't deny how I feel about you any more. So, what I'm asking is," he fell to his knees, presented the box to her, then asked, "Storm, will you make this old biker feel young again by becoming his wife?"

"Do you really think this is the way a woman wants to be proposed to!? Naked and after fucking me for the past hour?"

Stoker, was taken aback with her reaction. He knew she loved him and he loved her more than words could say. But to hear her yelling at the top of her lungs about the way he proposed to her was something that he never expected. As he stood back up and went to put his clothes back on, she grabbed his tail and pulled him back to the bed.

"By the way you were acting, I thought you would want me gone," Stoker said.

"Stoker, love, no woman not matter how rebellious or wild she is wants to be proposed to after having her world rocked by the man she loves. Do you understand?" Storm asked.

Stoker nodded his head while he stroked the fur on her right cheek with his left hand.

She grasped his hand in hers, kissed his hand, then said, "Now, if I wasn't me, I would have hauled your tight ass to the curb and then kick that tail so hard you will have to look for it in your throat! But to answer your original question, dear Stoker..yes, I would love to be your wife." As soon as she finished answering his question, she kissed with all the passion she felt for him at the moment.

Stoker returned her kiss and as he felt his erection returning, he slipped the ring onto her finger before laying her back down o the bed and slipping his hard cock back into her.

Back over at Andy's the Van Wham family ate the tray of hot dogs, fries, and sipped drinks out of dark red plastic cups. The parents watched as their kids ate and teased each other, just like every pair of siblings in the world did. They smiled at each other before they quickly kissed.

A few hours passed, and Victor and Victoria were cleaning up, stacking the empty cups as well as the used cartons the dogs were served on onto the bright red plastic tray to be returned to the kitchen.

As Victor picked the tray up to return it to the kitchen, Stoker and Storm walked in with Storm carrying little Angel in her arms.

Charley got up from her seat so she could take her son back from his grandmother. As she took the sleeping baby from Storm, she noticed the ring on Storm's finger. Charley looked into Storm's eyes, and asked, "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yep, this hunk of Martian Mouse and I are gettin' hitched," Storm replied. "Let me tell my son, I want to see his face when he finds out his mom is getting married again."

"You got it Storm, just let me be there when you do tell him, ok?" Charley said.

"You want to be there when I kill your husband?"

"You aren't going to kill him Storm, he may lose all of his fur, but you won't kill him," Charley said.

Storm hugged her daughter in-law tightly as she said, "I knew you and I were going to be great friends Charley."

"So did I Storm," Charley responded as Angel started to stir in her arms. She looked down at her son, then said, "Someone's awake, let's go and see your father Angel."

The three of them walked over to the table where Vinnie and Victoria were sitting. Storm slipped into the seat next to Victoria and pulled her into a hug which Victoria returned. Even she noticed the ring on Storm's finger and looked up to their grandmother in surprise.

Storm simply nodded at her granddaughter who smiled back at Storm before she broke free from her and went over to hug Stoker. She softly asked, "Does that mean I get to call you grandpa?"

Stoker returned the young mouse's embrace, then answered, "You do and I will never talk to you again. I'm too young to be called grandpa by anyone."

Victoria pulled back from Stoker, lifted her right eyebrow, and returned to her father's side.

"Don't be like that Victoria, you know I love you," Stoker said.

"I do know Stoker," Victoria spat back as her head whipped around to have him. "I hope you love your new wife even more."

"New wife?" Vinnie asked. "You got married coach and still was doing that with my mother on my couch? Give me one reason why I shouldn't clean your clock?" He rubbed his right fist with his left hand.

"Whoa, hold up soldier. There is a perfectly good explanation for this," Stoker said as he started to back away from the table.

Vinnie was already standing and started to round the table with an angry stare on his face. As much as he disliked the way his mother acts, he loved to to no end and no man, even Stoker was going to hurt his mother and not lose a few body parts. "You have exactly thirty seconds to explain before I rip your head off, coach," he snarled.

"Vincent Van Wham! You sit your tail down this instant unless you want your mother to kick your ass in front of your family!" Storm yelled at her son.

Vinnie had already made his way around the table and was chasing after Stoker through the restaurant. Since he was much younger than Stoker, he was able to catch the elder mouse. "Start explaining, coach!"

"Your mother and I have been dating and living together for quite sometime Vinnie. We fell for each other quite awhile ago, actually about a year after my best friend and your father passed. We didn't expect it to happen, we simply wanted to comfort each other while we mourned for Slipstream. Your mother and I were in some dingy bar, knocking back some of the most potent stuff the bar had. I took one look in her eyes and I knew I was falling for her. I knew it was sort of wrong to try to get with my best friend's wife. However, I couldn't deny my feelings for her. I asked her out that night and she agreed. We dated for quite sometime and tonight, I asked her to be my wife. Storm accepted and now, she's wearing my ring."

Vinnie turned his head around to face his wife and daughter, and asked, "You both knew about this?"

"Not until tonight dear," Charley responded still holding her son.

"Dad, Stoker will be an awesome grandfather and a great husband to Storm," Victoria said.

Victor returned from the kitchen, wiping his hands on a towel and asked, "What did I miss?"

"Uncle Stoker asked Storm to marry him, and she said yes brother," Victoria answered.

Victor threw the towel aside and ran over to Stoker, pushing his father out of the way and hugging his new grandfather. "Take care of her Stoker. I've only known her for a short time, but I care for her deeply," the young mouse stated.

Stoker returned Victor's embrace as he said, "I plan on it Victor."

"Good, cause if I ever hear of you cheating on or hurting her, I'll kill you, no matter how much I love you Stoker." He tightened his embrace until Stoker could barely breath.

"You're good and strong Victor. You are going to make some girl happy when you get older. Now please let me go, I want to see my wedding before I die," Stoker said.

Victor loosened his grasp on the older mouse and eventually let him go. He went over to his father and said, "Dad, Stoker really loves Storm. Don't you want your mother to be happy?"

Vinnie relaxed his posture and put his right arm around his son's shoulders. "I do want my mother to be happy Victor," he answered as he looked up to Stoker, then said, "Coach, you had better make my mother happy."

"That is what I'm going to do soldier," Stoker said as he went over to Storm, kissed her, then asked, "Shall I tell him or do you want to break the news to your son?"

"I think I'd better tell him," Storm said. She turned her head to face her son and grandson, then said, "Your wife and I have been talking, and we think it would be best if I stay here on Earth, permanently."

"That won't be too bad having you around mom. Victor and Victoria as well as Angel have grown quite attached to you," Vinnie said.

"I'm glad to hear that son, especially since we are moving in," Storm said.

"WHAT!? You're both moving into our house!?" He asked not believing what his ears heard.

"Yep, we are moving in to be close to our family soldier," Stoker said.

Vinnie turned and faced his wife, then asked, "You knew about this?"

"I sort of Vinnie. I knew Storm wanted to move in but I didn't know about Stoker asking her to marry her," Charley answered.

"Mom, as much as I love you, I don't want to hear you and Stoker doing certain things in my house," Vinnie said.

"Then you had better cover your ears son, I love the way Stoker takes care of me," Storm said.

"Argh!" Vinnie said as he grabbed his son and said, "Come on Vic, we are going for a ride."

A few hours later, Vinnie and Victor returned to the garage to find it dark. "I guess everyone went to bed," Vinnie said as he pulled into the garage.

After he parked his bike, he turned around and noticed his son was fast asleep. He picked his son up in his arms, lifted his leg over his bike, and carried Victor into his room. "Good night Victor," he said after he kissed his son's forehead. He looked down at the sleeping mouse or a second before leaving the room.

He returned to his own bedroom and closed the door behind him. As soon as he turned around, Vinnie saw his wife, dressed in this tiny negligee that accentuated her body perfectly. A smirk crossed his face as he made his way over to his wife. "Now what does my ever so sexy wife think she's doing?"

"She's thinking her husband had a stressful day and how she can help him relieve some of it. C'me here stud," She sexily said.

Vinnie's hands found purchase on her hips as his lips found hers.

Charley's hands quickly made fast work of his bandoliers and boots as well as the fasteners on his pants as she kissed him.

Eventually, they were completely undressed and making love.

Down the hall, Storm and Stoker had similar ideas and Stoker's face was buried in between Storm's legs.

Storm let out a moan that could be heard through the house.

Vinnie was thrusting in and out of his wife when he heard his mother's moan. As he buried himself into Charley, he said, "Not again. Want to see if we can out do my mother and Stoker?"

Charley was already o the brink of her first orgasm of the night. She didn't even hear her husband's question and said, "Don't care, just make me cum already."

Vinnie picked up his pace and made his wife start saying things she only said when she was in the throes of passion.

Storm heard Charley moaning and groaning from down the hall. She grasped Stoker's hair and said, "I can't believe they are trying to out screw us! Get your hot cock in my body and start moving!"

The two males did their best to make the women under them moan quite loudly and prove to the other who was the better lover.

Vinnie knew every inch of his wife and just the right spot to hit in order to make her groan in pleasure. He kept touching that particular spot, over and over again wit the tip of his hot rod, making Charley shiver and shake with each one of his long thrusts.

Stoker tried his best to get Storm to go over the , his age was catching up with him, forcing him to slow down.

"Don't you dare slow down Stoker! You always touted yourself as the best lover on Mars, now you are going to prove it!" Storm roared in his ear.

Stoker picked up the pace again and was thrusting in and out of Storm like a mouse much younger than he was. However, his stamina wasn't was not what it used to be. He buried himself inside of her one last time, grunted, and spilled his seed deep within her.

Storm felt the hot spurts of sperm filling her body up and her pussy clamped around him as she bit his neck.

Charley was not far behind Storm, her body convulsed as she clamped around her husband's throbbing cock.

Vinnie loved having his wife shatter beneath him. Her body seemed to mold against his as they became one. He growled quite loudly as his orgasm shook him to the core and filled his wife up with white hot cum.

After a few minutes of post orgasmic bliss, he rolled off of her and held her tight to his chest. "I love you so much Charley," he whispered.

"I love you too Vincent," she said before she drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

Hours later, Victor and Victoria woke, got cleaned up for the day, and met in the kitchen for breakfast.

Victor decided to make breakfast for everyone while his sister started the coffee machine. "Hey sis, what were all of those noises last night?"

Victoria knew her parents were still quite active at night since she heard them on most nights. She smirked, then replied, "I think they decided they want another baby dear brother."

"Another child!?" Victor asked. "Aren't three of us enough in this place?"

"I guess you are right brother, we might be looking for a bigger house if they keep this up," Victoria stated as she set the table.

"Keep what up honey?" Vinnie asked as he entered the kitchen, with his arm around his wife.

Victoria went over to them, hugged them both, then softly said so her brother hopefully wouldn't hear, "Making mom scream your name dad as you make another baby."

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all,**

 **I couldn't figure out where to take this, then before the holiday inspiration hit. This was supposed to be published back in December, but life got in the way.**

 **Enjoy,**

Six years had past. Victor and Victoria are now 15 years old, making them teenagers with bodies of twenty-somethings.

Even though they are still two of the best kids any parent could ever want, both of them attracted several members of the opposite sex. This didn't sit well with their father at all, especially when teenaged boys started showing up on their doorstep, trying to woo his little girl.

Stoker and Storm got married over four years ago and are very deeply in love with the other. They both fell into the roles of Grandparents and loving every minute of it.

Speaking of the Van Whams, Victoria had it correct. The night Stoker asked Storm to marry him, her father managed to knock up Charley yet again. She was now holding 5 year old Charlotte in her arms, while Vincent helped Angel with his homework.

Storm and Stoker arrived at the garage on her racing styled bike, full of gifts for the Day of the Great Goddess. She parked her bike right next to her son's, then said once she took off her helmet and shook out her graying hair, "Can you believe we are the grandparents of four beautiful kids?"

Stoker held his wife tighter to his body, kissed her neck, then answered, "I still can't believe I got hitched to the baddest, as well as the hottest biker babe on Mars. And you know what? I can't imaging my life without her by my side."

She said as she stroked his muzzle, "You had better, or I'll show you why my parents named me Storm." She lifted her left leg over the bike's saddle, grabbed a few bags from the saddle bag, and slinked her way to the front door.

Stoker's eyes were locked onto his wife's ass and tail as it flexed as she walked in the tight leather pants she was wearing. "She still can make my motor run, what a Mouse!" He quickly caught up with her, snaked his tail around her waist, then said, "Too bad we are not at home doll, cause if we were, those pants wouldn't be on those shapely legs of yours."

Storm not-so-gently removed his tail from her as she said, "If we were home, you could put this hot tail where ever you want dear. But while we are here, behave yourself and you might get to see me in this little slinky thing I picked up."

He put his tail in check, then said, "I'll be on my best, for you, doll."

She kissed him, then pushed the button for the doorbell.

Victoria was busy preparing dinner for the family with her brother, when she heard the doorbell. She dropped the knife she was wielding to the cutting board, yelling, "I'll get it," and took off towards the front door.

The young mouse bound through the house, smiling from ear to ear, knowing her grandparents were on the other side of the door. The soles of her healed boots slid across the wooden floor as she halted herself right in front of the door. She straightened out her skirt, then opened the front door. "Storm! Stoker!" She said as she leapt at her grandfather.

Stoker caught his granddaughter mid-flight and swung her in his arms. "You look so much like your mother Victoria!" He said with a smile on his face. "I hope you have her brains as well?"

Victoria wrapped her arms around Stoker's neck, kissed the side of his face, then said, "Stoker, stop poking fun at my dad."

He held his granddaughter in his arms, looked into her beautiful eyes, then said, "Can't help it Vic." He finally noticed what she was wearing, especially her long legs poking out from under the semi-short skirt she was wearing. "I hope you aren't wearing that for some boy?" He asked.

"There is no boy, Storm bought this outfit for me, and I like it," Victoria said.

"Good, I'd hate to have to bury some kid for trying to get his hands on you," Stoker said.

"You won't have to grandpa, anyone trying to get his hands on my sister answers to me!" Victor said.

Victor filled out, just like his father. With the exception of the long auburn braid that fell down to his mid-back, he would be an exact copy of Vinnie.

"Victor! You know I can take care of myself!" Victoria stated as her head whipped around to face her brother.

Victor went over to his sister, laid his left arm around her neck, then said, "I know you can sis, but dad would kill me if I didn't protect my little sister."

Victoria elbowed him in the gut, nice and hard, then said, "You don't have to worry about dad killing you, big brother, cause I will!" She walked away towards the kitchen with her hips swaying.

"You are going to have your hands full with your sister Victor," Stoker said.

Victor was rubbing his gut and he said, "I think your right about that Stoker."

"Right about what?" Vincent asked, holding Angel in his arms.

"Me, keeping an eye on Victoria, dad," Victor responded.

"And who is the cutest mouse there is?" Storm cooed as she went over to take Angel from his father.

As soon as Angel saw his grandmother, he instantly started reaching for her, screeching in delight, "Grandma!"

Storm took Angel from his father. She brought the younger mouse up to her mouth, then kissed him. "You are just as cute as your father was, maybe even cuter, when he was your age."

"Hey, you used to say I was the cutest kid on Mars," Vinnie said.

"You were, then you grew up. Now my grandson is the cutest mouse there is on both Mars and Earth," Storm said.

"And what about your new granddaughter Storm?" Charley asked as she entered the room, carrying Charlotte in her arms."

"She's not cute, she's completely adorable Charley," Storm replied.

As Charley handed Charlotte to Storm, she said, "Then you can hold your Adorable Granddaughter while I take my son back to the shop. We still have three bikes to finish Victor." And dragged him back to the garage.

After Charley and Victor disappeared, Stoker said, "You married one hell of a woman Vinnie."

"That I did, and I love her more every day," Vincent said.

Stoker went over to him, leaned against his right side, and softly asked, "You two planning on making more grandkids?"

Vincent shoved Stoker away from him, then growled, "You are lucky you married my mother, coach!"

"What? Back on Mars, you always said you didn't want kids, but you loved making them," Stoker said as he stood back up. He dusted himself off, faced Vinnie, who looked like he was going to kill him, then said, "Soldier, you are a great father, look at your eldest son. He is a complete gentleman, even though he looks like you and even though your daughter is going to be a guy killer out there, she is the best daughter anyone would want. Any kid would want you and Charley as parents."

"Stop poking fun at my daddy grandpa Stoker!" Angel said.

Stoker went over to his wife, tickled Angel, then said, "Alright, just for you," he then tickled Charlotte and continued, "and your sister!"

"You love your grandkids so much, you hold them for a few minutes," Storm said as she handed Stoker his two grandchildren.

He kissed both of his grandkids on their cheeks, then said, "Gladly. Come on you two, we have presents to open!"

The presents were opened and now, the two youngest mice were playing happily on the floor with their new toys. Their parents were curled up together on the couch, watching their kids play, while Stoker sat in a large arm chair, holding Storm in his lap.

Victor and Victoria decided to give their parents a break and were in the kitchen, cleaning up. Victoria was washing the dishes while her brother dried them.

"You ready for your exams Victor?" She asked.

"Barely, there are a few formulas I can't get right no matter how hard I try," he replied.

Victoria turned off the water and grasped her brother's right arm, then asked, "Why didn't you come to me? I could help you study Victor."

"Cause you have your own exams to study for Victoria. I don't want you to give up the time you have to study by helping me. I actually have a tutor coming over to help me."

"You actually have someone coming over on the Day of the Great Goddess!? We are supposed to be spending today, being a family, not locked away, studying," Victoria said.

"I know that Victoria! But I need help, or I'm going to flunk my exams!" His ears drooped, then said, "I can't let mom or dad down."

Victoria laid her right hand on her brother's shoulder, then asked, "Why would you think you would be letting mom or dad down?"

"Both mom and dad are very smart in their own ways. I may have dad's looks and body, but I want a mind like mom's. I don't want to have to rely on as dad says, 'My studdly physique.' To get through life. I want good grades, get into a good college, and eventually, have a great career. I can't have that if I fail my classes Victoria. I want to see mom and dad watching me as I walk across the stage, getting my diploma."

She embraced her brother, then said, "You could never let mom or dad down Victor. We all see how hard you work, both in the garage and at school. I'm proud of you Victor and I love you, dear brother."

He returned he embrace, then said, "I love you to, Victoria. I couldn't have asked for a better sister."

Storm entered the kitchen and noticed her grandkids in a tight embrace. "If you two were any closer, I would say you two were lovers," she said.

"Grandma, I do love her, just not like that," Victor said.

"Storm, I also love him," Victoria said. "Now, if he wasn't my brother, I wouldn't mind having my shot at seeing his hot tail out of those jeans he wears," she teased and ran out of the room, after grabbing Victor's butt.

"Victoria!" He shouted before he ran after his sister.

Storm shook her head as she said, "Kids. I'm glad Slipstream and I only had Vinnie. I can't imagine two of him running around, I think Mars would have imploded!"

Another hour past, and the two youngest members of the household started tiring. Both Charlotte and Angel tried to fight it, but eventually their young bodies decided to crash. They were now completely sound asleep on the floor, curled up into theses cute little mouse balls with their tails between their legs.

Vinnie kissed his wife, got up from the couch, and went over to pick his children up from the floor. "Come on you two, time to tuck you into bed," he said as he carried his kids back to their rooms.

Charley watched as her husband carried their children off to their bedrooms, then said, "He's an amazing father, I'm so lucky I married him."

"Not to mention he's very good in the bedroom, my dear," Storm said.

Charley's head turned to face Storm, then asked, "How would you know that?"

"His past girlfriends were very loose with their lips and gossip flew rampantly throughout the Martian female community."

The doorbell rang and Charley asked as she got up from the couch, "Who could that be?"

She went over to the door, opened it, and saw a teenaged blonde girl about Victor's age standing there wearing a short pleated skirt and a sweater. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to help Victor study," she said.

"And you are?" Charley asked.

"Oh, I'm Natalie, Mrs. VanWham," she answered extending her right hand.

Charley took her hand, then said, "Welcome to our home Natalie, come in and meet my family."

"Can my brother come in too? He's sort of my ride," Natalie asked.

"I don't see why not, let me get Victor for you," Charley said before she entered the house to get her son.

Natalie's brother walked up behind her and asked, "I hope Victoria is home? From what I heard, she's one hot girl!"

"You had better behave Dennis! I want to see if I can get Victor to date me. Besides, from what I heard, her brother and her father are quite protective of her."

Victor appeared at the door, smiled at Natalie, then said, "Hey Nat, thanks for coming over." He then noticed another guy with her. Victor scowled, then asked, "Who's this guy?"

Natalie almost started to salivate as she looked over Victor in those jeans and shirt that hugged his very muscular form, leaving almost nothing to the imagination.

Dennis wasn't expecting a five foot eleven inch tall white mouse to be addressing him and his sister. 'If Victoria's brother is this built, I wonder what her father looks like?' He asked himself before he responded for his sister, "I'm Dennis, Natalie's brother, nice meeting the guy my little sister can't stop talking about." He extended his right hand to Victor, which Victor took and gave it a good firm shake.

Dennis winced, then withdrew his hand.

"Sorry Dennis, I guess I don't know my own strength. Come in and you can meet my family," he said, stepping aside so they could enter.

Victor closed the door as soon as they crossed over the threshold, lead them to the living room, then said, "Natalie, Dennis, this is my mother. Mom, this is Dennis, Natalie's brother."

"Hi," Charley said as she got up from the couch. She made her way over to Victor's tutor and her brother, then asked, "Can I get you two anything?"

"We're fine, Mrs. VanWham but thank you," Natalie answered.

"The two over on the arm chair are my grandparents, Storm and Stoker," Victor said.

Storm and Stoker were is a passionate lip lock, with no intent of stopping anytime soon.

Victor rolled his eyes, then said, "Please excuse them, they are still newlyweds, sort of. Come on Natalie, Algebra is waiting." He then lead Natalie into the kitchen to study.

Dennis walked over to the couch and sat next to Charley on her left. That was when everyone heard the sounds of heels clicking on the stairs. He turned around to see a pair of black leather high heeled ankle height boots, followed by a pair of very shapely calves covered in white fur. Those calves lead up to a pair of very feminine thighs that disappeared under a short black leather skirt.

Victoria left the stairs and walked into the living room, revealing her upper body in the low cut white shirt and black leather vest she was wearing.

Dennis' eyes never left her and when she sat next to him, he actually thought a goddess was sitting next to him.

She turned to him and said, "I'm Victoria, nice to meet you." And when she smiled, his heart thumped in his chest.

Dennis took her right hand in his. But when he rubbed her fingers with his, she started feeling very warm, if not hot. She rose from the couch, and said, "Please excuse me, I'm going to get something cold from the kitchen." And walked away.

Dennis rose from the couch and followed her into the kitchen.

He found her over by the refrigerator, filling up a glass with water from the dispenser. He went over to her, took the glass from her, and gently set it down on the counter before he said, "Please forgive me for what I'm about to do."

"What do I need to for.." was all she managed to get out of her mouth before Dennis sealed his lips to her own, stealing away her first kiss.

She eventually shoved Dennis away from her, wiped her mouth with the back of her right hand, then asked, "Why did your kiss me!? You barely know me and yet you think you can kiss me!?"

"I'm sorry Victoria, but I couldn't stop myself. You are one of the most beautiful girls I have ever seen," Dennis said.

"Wait.. What?"

"Can you two keep it down, I'm trying to study. Oh and Dennis, if you keep kissing my sister like that, and she doesn't want you to do so, I might be inclined to beat the shit out of you. Understand?" Victor stated.

Dennis turned to face Victor and saw his upper body's muscles tensed. Victor's shirt was stretched to the point of ripping at the seams.

Natalie saw how Victor flexed his muscles and started getting aroused herself. 'Not only is he smart, but a fuckin' hunk! I wonder if he's as large in his pants as the rest of his body?' She thought. Her gaze drifted lower to his lap. That was when she noticed the large bulge in the front of his jeans. 'I've got to get rid of my brother and his sister, then I might be able to get a feel of what he's hiding in those tight jeans,' she thought.

Dennis gulped, then said, "I apologize for kissing you like that Victoria. I simply could not help myself, as I mentioned earlier, I have never seen a girl as beautiful as you. Care to get out of here and let me take you out on a date?"

Victoria had never been in this type of situation before, she didn't know what to do at all. However, she knew today was very special on Mars. The Day of the Great Goddess was meant to be with your family, and not out on a date. "As much as I would like to Dennis, today is the Day of the great Goddess. It's a very big deal back on Mars, where my father and grandparents are from. It's a day to celebrate with your family, which I plan to keep on doing. Sorry, but maybe another time?"

This is not what Dennis wanted to hear. He wanted to take her out, show her a very good time, and hopefully, get to kiss her sweet mouth again, and possibly see how soft that fur really is. "It alright Victoria, can I stay and possibly learn more about where your family came from?" He asked, praying she would say yes so he could get closer to her.

Victoria liked that idea, she answered, "I don't see why not. Come on, lets head back into the living room." She took his hand in hers, and gently led him out of the kitchen.

Victor and Natalie watched them leave. Then Victor said, "Now, where were we."

Natalie now had her chance and she was going to take it. "I think we were about here," she said as she brought her hands up to his muzzle, brought his face to his, and kissed him, nice and hard.

Victor went wide-eyed when her lips touched his, but gave in to the power of Natalie's kiss. He closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around her shoulders, and kissed her back.

Natalie couldn't believe Victor could kiss her the way he was. She always thought of him as reserved, kind, gentle, and somewhat shy around girls. But yet, here he was, kissing her with as much passion, as someone with much more experience than he had. 'He's a natural at this, wonder if he's as skilled in the bedroom as he is at kissing?' She thought and tapped his lips with her tongue, hoping he would let her gain entrance.

Victor felt her tongue, then gently broke the shared kiss, and even gentler, pushed her back. "That was.. wow Natalie. Why did you kiss me, not that I minded, as you can see?"

"Victor, I have been wanting to do that since the beginning of the school year. If you haven't noticed, there are several girls at school, wanting to date you for the way you look alone," she answered.

Victor didn't want to hear that. He wanted to be known for his personality and mind, not just for his body. His disappointment clearly shown with his body and face as he started to slip out of his seat.

She grabbed his right arm tightly with both of her hands, then continued, "At first, I wanted you for your body, but then, I got to know the man that body belonged to. To be honest, I like that man, a lot. Victor, there is a beautiful soul and heart in that great body of yours and if you let me, I would like to get to know you better. Will you go out with me, on a real date?"

Victor sat back down and looked into Natalie's eyes. He saw that she was telling the truth and she did like him. "Natalie, my father was and probably is the biggest flirt out there. I love him to death, but I don't want to be only known as Vincent VanWham's son, second best lover in the universe."

This made her laugh until he touched her left cheek, then said, "If you don't mind taking things a little slower, I would like to go out with you."

This is not exactly she wanted to hear, but at least she was going to be dating him, an not someone else and who knows, if he's anything like he said his father is, she might get to take him to bed sooner than she thinks. She quickly kissed him, then said, "I can try, but its going to be very difficult, keeping my hands off of you."

They both laughed, then Victor said, "I think we are done studying, care to join my family in the living room?"

"Sure," she responded.

They both slid out of their chairs and walked towards the living room. But before they left, Natalie reached down, grabbed a hold of Victor's ass, then said, "Sorry, couldn't help myself." And slipped out of the kitchen.

Victor rubbed the spot where Natalie grabbed him, as he said, "I'm in for one hell of a ride." And left the kitchen to join his family.

End of Chapter


End file.
